


The Lucky Ones

by Themooncat



Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo Tetsurou loves Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Married Life, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Tsukishima Kei Loves Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: Kuroo comes home late after work._____A Married KuroTsuki drabble.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Forever, you and me, everyday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479143
Kudos: 104





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> While juggling con work, my own fics and other art I take breaks by working on the old prompts/outlines I've written in the past for one shots/drabbles. 
> 
> Here's a short peek into the married life of Kuroo Tetsurou and Tsukishima Kei.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kuroo entered the dimly lit house, toed his shoes off at the entrance and silently made his way inside, loosening his tie as he walked. He had to work overtime at the office, it was now around midnight. He went to the kitchen first, feeling thirsty and a bit peckish. He smiled at the note left on the dining table. Tsukishima had left dinner in the microwave for him. 

After eating more than half of the serving, it was too late for him to finish the whole thing, he put the leftovers in the fridge and went straight to his room to get ready for bed. 

He smiled once he entered the room, seeing the sleeping form of Tsukishima instantly filling him with warmth and happiness. He did his best to change quickly but silently, eager to just have the blond in his arms again. 

He slipped into bed as gently as he could. Once in, he cuddled Tsukishima from behind, pressed a gentle kiss to Kei's nape and then rested his head on Kei's back. A content sigh left his lips as he relaxed. He thought he was smooth enough to not wake Tsukishima up but he felt the blond shift in his arms and then turned to look at him. A sleepy smile on his face. The dim light from the moon that illuminated the room cast a soft blue glow on his love.

Tsukishima wrapped his own arms around Kuroo and hugged him close to his body. 

“I didn't mean to wake you up.” Kuroo apologised, his voice was soft and tired. 

Tsukishima chuckled softly, shifting down a bit so that their faces were levelled. “You didn't, I couldn't sleep.” Tsukishima put their foreheads together and Kuroo leaned in to kiss him slow and tender. 

They snuggled together. Kuroo is unbelievably happy. There's a dopey, love struck smile on his face that Kei would tease him about later, but he doesn't mind. He loves Kei, loves the time spent with him and the way he feels when he's by his side or even thinks of him. He's lucky to have Kei in his life. 

Tsukishima’s hands cup Kuroo's face and pulls him into a tender but deep and passionate kiss that has Kuroo's toes curl. “I’m the lucky one.” Tsukishima whispers against Kuroo's lips and he realises then that he had said all that out loud. 

He smiles at Tsukishima. “I love you.”   
  
Tsukishima smiled back and rubs their noses together as he says: “I love you too, now let's sleep. Its the weekend tomorrow and I want to sleep in.” Kuroo laughs and agrees pulling Tsukishima close to him and they drift off to sleep with Kuroo tucked under Tsukishima’s chin, his arm wrapped around Tsukishima's waist. 

He’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter (Updates and my art)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
